


Musical Discovery

by anxiousgeek



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the talents Kate Freelander had hidden away, yet to be discovered by Helen, the ability to play the violin was not something she had ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Discovery

Of all the talents Kate Freelander had hidden away, yet to be discovered by Helen, the ability to play the violin was not something she had ever expected.

She'd heard the faint strains of the instrument as she walked down the corridor towards her own room, late one night, the notes perfect from years of practice and a keen ear. She had no idea anyone in her Sanctuary could play an instrument, let alone so well, and when she followed the sound, and found the right room, she didn't know whether she should disturb her or not. The curiosity got the better of her though, and she knocked the door, the music stopping suddenly. The door opened, and Kate was holding the violin in one hand by her side, the bow in the other, cheeks flushed red. Behind her, Helen could see a music stand, a book open on it.

"Did I disturb you?" Kate asked.

"No, not at all," Helen said, "I had no idea you played the violin."

"Yeah. It's been a while," she admitted. "Haven't actually had a violin for years," she said, with a shrug.

"You play beautifully, may I listen for a while."

Kate thought about a it for a moment, looking at the untidy room behind her and the music stand.

"Sure," she said, standing aside and letting Helen into her room. She took a seat on the bed, pulling the duvet straight before she did so, and Kate turned the stand around to face her, blushing brighter red now, though Helen wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or nervous. Or both, though she didn't think Kate had ever been either.

"It's been ages since I played for anyone," she said, flipping through the book for something to play. Helen simply smiled and waited patiently for her to begin. "Okay," she mumbled, positioning the instrument on her shoulder and starting up a piece.

And oh my it was perfect, and Kate was beautiful as she played, the concentration on the notes, giving way to some serenity as she lost herself to the rhythm of the piece. She glowed almost, and Helen was lost on every note. She felt the warmth of it flow through her, down her spine, settling in her stomach. She wanted to lie back onto bed, close her eyes to listen and truly lose herself in it, but thought Kate would think her strange for doing so. She was more relaxed than she had felt in months, watching the young woman in her ripped jeans, and wrinkled t-shirt.

As Kate finished the piece and dropped down her violin, Helen was on her feet and kissing her for reasons she couldn't quite fathom, only that the music had settled between her thighs now. She was just as surprised when the young woman kissed her back, still holding onto the violin and bow, and when Helen went to wrap her arms around her, only breaking the kiss to take them from her, and lie them carefully onto the young woman's dresser.

"Doc-" she started, but Helen simply smiled at her, then moved to kiss her again.

Now was not the time for talking, or for thinking, Kate Freelander had more secrets and surprises for Helen to discover, and she was suddenly very desperate for them. She lead her back over to the bed, lying down and pulling her down on top of her, kissing her again. Kate pushed her skirt up, and slipped her leg between her, straddling her thigh and moaning into Helen's mouth. She pushed the young woman's t-shirt up, and off, flicking open her bra, pushing her hips up into Kate's leg. The pressure was good, and she continued to rock against her as she caressed her breasts. Kate's hands slipped up over her thigh, and Helen could feel the pads of her fingers moving on her skin, rough from playing the violin, and more nefarious activities, and feeling heaven on her sensitized skin. She slipped her fingers beneath the lace of Helen's underwear, making her moan.

"Oh Kate."

The young woman smirked against her lips, but Helen couldn't do much to chastise her smugness as long fingers stroked through her curls and over her wet folds, before pushing into her body. All Helen could do then, was arch her hips into her hand, and all she could hear then was soft violin music. Which was ridiculous really, Helen was far too old for such romantic notions, but she felt it all the same, as Kate pushed another finger into her, thrusting her own hips against her thigh, soft pants coming out against Helen's cheek.

"More, please," she moaned, "please Kate."

"Seeing as you asked so nicely doc," Kate huffed, pushing another finger into Helen's body, forcing them deeper and making her cry out. "More?"

"I'm so close darling," she moaned, and Kate sought out her clit with her thumb. Helen came with a hard shudder down her spine and a quiet scream. Kate continued to move against her thigh until she came too, her own orgasm less intense as she shook gently against Helen.

She collapsed face down onto the bed, facing her, both panting still, and Helen turned her head to kiss her.

"Violin or the music turn you on?" Kate asked, when she caught her breath.

"You playing the violin," Helen said, rearranging her clothes a little. Kate turned onto her side to face her, face flushed from her orgasm this time. "I didn't expect it of you."

"One day my dad turned up with one, I'm not sure where he got it from," she said. "Mum taught me to play, Carnatic music at first, then I learnt western classical stuff at school."

"You are very talented," Helen said, kissing her again.

"Do you play any instruments?" Kate asked, shifting closer to her, kicking off her sneakers.

"The piano and the cello," she said, pulling open Kate's jeans.

"Oh I would love to see you play the cello, naked, that would be so hot."

Helen chuckled, slipping a hand into her underwear.

"But later," she moaned, "much later."


End file.
